


A Hop, Skip, and a Jump

by Meilan_Firaga, MissSparklingWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/F, Multi, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Summary: Having a boss whose big project is portal technology is all fun and games until you're the one going for a trip where you might not make it back. Still, there are worse places to get stuck.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Darcyverse May the Fourth Be With You





	A Hop, Skip, and a Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard by MissSparklingWriter.  
> Fic by Meilan_Firaga.

The final prototype for Jane’s portal device was a collaborative work. Jane had the expertise for astronomical events. Stephen Strange had the solid grasp on dimensional chicanery and the experience with creating another type of portal. Tony Stark had the capacity to see it all and twine them together. They’d managed to weave together Jane’s study of the Bifrost with Strange’s knowledge of the space-time continuum and ability to create portals in familiar space. The result looked sort of like two tennis balls on either end of a stick—a fancy baby rattle with buttons and lights and terrifying power. It hadn’t been fully tested yet, but they’d reached a ninety-three percent success rate in simulations. That pretty much ranked the project as complete.

Naturally, Tony wouldn’t let them celebrate its completion with anything less than a party. 

All of the sensitive material was tidied away until the most science-y thing remaining was the portal device presented on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The lab looked like someone had put New Orleans, The Great Gatsby, and Narnia in a blender and then splattered the result all over the place. Dozens of round lights hung from the ceiling in every color of the rainbow. Champagne littered nearly every surface, and someone had rigged up a glorified finger paint station in one corner where a grinning Clint Barton was busy playing in them like he’d been sent back to kindergarten. Everyone was in great spirits, and Darcy Lewis was definitely no exception.

“Let’s get this science party started!” she whooped from the top of one of the cabinets. Tony had insisted that everyone dress for the occasion, and for Darcy that meant a glitzy, beaded tank dress paired with her comfiest leggings and some cute flats. She’d learned her lesson long ago about mixing heels with a Stark open bar party.

Over by the portal device, Jane was doing her very best impression of the classic woo girl: waving her arms overhead and sloshing her drink dangerously close to Strange and his crazy wizard cape. It was the first time Darcy had seen her relax—really relax—since they’d moved to New York and started working with the Avengers. She was proud of her boss. Instead of getting lost in moping when Thor went off planet again, she’d poured herself into the work. Sure, it was largely a workaholic coping mechanism, but this time it wasn’t being done in gross jammies and regularly interrupted with awful crying spells. Jane had accepted that she and Thor just weren’t meant to be, and it was good that she was finally going to kick back and have some fun.

But maybe too much fun.

It was just a natural reaction. When Jane said “whoops” it usually meant that a tool had gone flying. Darcy was so used to catching them in the lab. There wasn’t any reason for her not to do the same thing just because they weren’t making with the science at that particular moment. Except, apparently they were making with the science. The “whoops” that Darcy caught was the fully active portal device. She barely had time to stare down at her hand in horror before a ring of braided green and gold light appeared beneath her feet, and she fell down into lands unknown.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Darcy hit the ground with a bone-jarring thud. She went to her knees, bounced across green grass, and tumbled end over end. She vaguely glimpsed wooden buildings and cloth banners strung high between them, but what drew her attention were the two figures she rolled to a stop beside. They were both wearing armor. The dark-haired woman was outfitted in battered black, grey, and turquoise. The man… Well, he looked like Boba Fett if the famous bounty hunter took a bath in a pool of chrome paint. The weird little Yoda puppet in his arms wasn’t doing him any favors, either. _Me and Janey are gonna have a talk about setting portals for outdoor LARP events,_ she thought. _She knows better than to shove me into camping._

“Uh, hi.” Nervous and worried that Mr. and Mrs. Space Armor might not speak English given the bright sunlight hanging overhead, Darcy tried to make herself as non-threatening as possible. “I’m Darcy,” she explained, gesturing to her chest with the hand not still clutching the portal device. “And I’m pretty sure I’m lost.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” the woman replied, favoring her with an exasperated stare. She didn’t have any accent that Darcy could identify. She took the woman’s hand when it was offered, already internally bemoaning the bruises she was sure to have on her ass from the landing.

Her grip was warm and strong. Really strong. Maybe human Avenger level strong, which did not have a good result when she pulled Darcy up to her feet. Darcy stumbled the second her cute little flats were taking on the full weight of her body. Her shoulder knocked against the woman’s chest piece, jarring her so hard that her grip on the portal device slipped for a fraction of a second.

What happened next Darcy saw in almost comical slow motion. Her hand opened. The device fell from her palm. Her thumb grazed a button as it passed, and lights raced along its surface. One of the balls erupted in green light while the other erupted in yellow. The second the device hit the ground, they separated from the central button shaft. The ball of yellow light rolled away, colliding against the man’s armored boot. The ball of green light bounced off the toe of Darcy’s flat.

She watched as two portals opened this time: a yellow one beneath the man and a green one beneath her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When she came back to consciousness Darcy found herself staring down the barrel of a blaster straight out of her favorite childhood movies. It was the armored woman with her finger on the trigger. Now that she was closer, Darcy recognized the small black emblem on her cheek. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Still, the gun in her face issue was going to have to take precedence. 

“My dude,” she began, lifting her hands to shoulder height. “I’m completely unarmed and have exactly zilch in the way of combat experience. Totally no need for the threatening at gunpoint.”

“Is that right?” The woman did something with her thumb and the blaster made that noise they did in the movies right before the firing started. “Considering you just kidnapped me from my happy backwater retirement I tend to think not.”

So this was what panic felt like. “No, no, no!” Darcy wiggled backwards just a bit, trying and failing not to stare at the barrel opening that was right in front of her face. “No kidnapping. Just a really unfortunate comedy of errors. I swear.” She wracked her brain, trying to think of anything that might get her out of this. Her eyes darted from the blaster to the woman’s face before they caught on that little marking and lightning struck. “My leg!”

A raised eyebrow was the only response.

“Lift up the bottom of my leggings on my right leg,” she insisted. It took a moment of staredown with her friendliest smile plastered on her face, but eventually the woman leaned back just enough to do as she asked. The woman stared for a long moment at the tattoo of the Rebel Alliance symbol nestled in a bunch of flowers halfway up her calf. Darcy said a little silent prayer of thanks to Space Mom (all hail Carrie Fisher) for her early college rebellion choice. 

“Fine.” The woman holstered the blaster and sat back on her haunches. She held out her hand. “Cara Dune. Former shock trooper.”

“Darcy Lewis.” She gave the offered hand a firm shake. “Big fan of kicking the ass of the Empire.”

Having earned a laugh, Darcy finally took a minute to check out their surroundings. It was not pleasant. They appeared to have landed in some sort of overgrown swamp. The air was as thick as soup, and everything was that kind of pervasive damp that made Darcy feel almost desperate for a shower. _Great job, Darcy,_ she admonished herself. _Take the pretty girl with the impressive biceps to the planet with the shittiest weather. Adding this to the list of rants for Janey-pants._

“Where did your portal take us?” Cara asked. “And what kind of tech do you have that makes it, for that matter?”

Darcy heaved a nervous sigh. “I wish I could tell you. I’m just an assistant, not the scientist who built it.” She dried her sweaty palms on the thighs of her leggings before rubbing her eyes. “And I’m afraid it’s not the where we need to be worried about.” A green portal without any yellow light braided into its outline flashed in her mind’s eye, followed swiftly by the memory of Strange’s green-tinted demonstration of the time-related properties of his fancy little necklace. “It’s the when.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

When it came to accidental portal results, there really were worse places to be stuck than in one of your favorite fictional universes. Darcy couldn’t actually remember a time in her life where Star Wars wasn’t a part of it. Given some of the things she’d seen in online communities over the years she was pretty sure she was living the dream. And it definitely didn’t hurt that her companion had a wicked sense of humor, a killer body, and a preference for curvy lab assistants with great sarcasm skills. Her time in a galaxy far, far away would have been a lot less pleasant without Cara by her side.

It took them the better part of a week to figure out that they’d wound up in the days before the Clone Wars. Cara didn’t have a very in-depth knowledge of what the Republic was like during that time, but lucky for both of them Darcy had watched the prequel movies so many times she could quote them word for word. That knowledge had helped them acclimate surprisingly well under the circumstances, and now they were living in a fairly swanky apartment on Coruscant while they waited for someone back in New York City to come for Darcy and return them both to their realities. Darcy had taken to wearing the piece of the portal device around her neck like an amulet just in case. Getting Cara to believe that Darcy was from a world where Star Wars was a major media franchise hadn’t been easy, but they’d had months to sort it all out. Now they were just living the routine until something miraculous managed to happen.

“I’m telling you, Cara,” Darcy insisted in hushed tones at their weekly dinner out. “That fine piece of ass over at the bar is future General Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Cara took another sip of her drink, her eyes flipping between Darcy and the figure she was referring to with considerable focus. “No way. No one ever said anything about him being that good-looking.”

“Babe, I owe a good portion of my sexual awakening to Ewan McGregor in that role.” Darcy raised her own glass and drank deep. “I would know that Jedi Master anywhere.” As if on cue a lanky, sandy-haired figure sidled up beside the object of their scrutiny. She took another drink to cover her recognition. If she told Cara that Darth Vader had just wandered up to his master there was a good chance they’d be going to jail for attacking a Jedi padawan. She was trying to think of a way to change the subject when Cara spoke up.

“You know,” she began, pressing her thigh against Darcy’s beneath the table, “I bet even a famous Jedi Master couldn’t resist the both of us if we put our minds to it.” The look she turned on Darcy was all smolder and flirt. 

“Have I told you lately that you’re a special kind of wonderful?” With a flirtatious grin of her own Darcy leaned in for a lingering kiss.

“What do you say?” Cara breathed against her lips when they pulled back. “When that padawan goes off to bed, wanna see if we can get Kenobi to join us in ours.”

Darcy kissed her again, twining their fingers together beneath the table. “May the force be with us,” she giggled.


End file.
